


【73】搁浅飞行

by ccwzj



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 男大学生和普通社畜的异地恋故事
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 4





	【73】搁浅飞行

表演课老师布置了一项vlog拍摄作业。  
其实也不算作业，并不作为考核标准，只是期末计算总成绩的时候，可以作为加分项计入分数。  
焉栩嘉在拿到小组主题的第一天就在网上买了一台相机，下单后给张颜齐发消息，让他寄一个手持云台给自己。  
张颜齐到晚上才回，先发了个哭哭狗的表情，然后是一串自动转文字会识别错误的语音。  
焉栩嘉点了播放，耳机里的音乐旋律被不标准的普通话切断，张颜齐先是为下午太忙没来得及看手机说了抱歉，然后问他要哪种功能性的。  
“我就录vlog用，最普通的那种就行。”  
“啊……”张颜齐一个“啊”发了五秒，焉栩嘉都觉得他是按着音量键睡着了。  
又过了一会儿，对方换成了文字。  
“嘉嘉要给别人拍视频了嘛？”  
“没有啊，就随便拍拍。我们老师布置的作业。”  
张颜齐又消失半晌，发了一张图片过来，“这种口袋相机更适合平时录vlog，我一起寄给你吧。”  
焉栩嘉点开那张图，放大又缩小，重复了三次，最后面无表情在书写框里打字：“好啊。”

他跟张颜齐认识半年，在一起三个多月，却已经有快一个月没见面。他给朋友发信息，吐槽说都快不记得张颜齐长什么样了。  
朋友看了太多网上的情感段子，劝分不劝和一把好手，每次无论焉栩嘉说什么，都要劝他赶紧分手。  
焉栩嘉退出微信点开相册，往上刷了几下找到最近的一张合影。  
他上大学前，张颜齐来送他，赶了两个通宵的片子凑出来的时间，胡子来不及刮，脸上还长了痘痘，被焉栩嘉硬拉着拍照。  
“哇我这样好丑哇，像老了十岁。”  
张颜齐想删掉，焉栩嘉却很喜欢那张照片，抱着手机笑得在酒店的床上打滚，被张颜齐从背后一把抱住。  
焉栩嘉“咯咯咯”地笑着推他，“你别亲我啦，胡子蹭的我好痒。”  
“怎么可以这样呢嘉嘉。”熬夜似乎让眼皮变重，张颜齐的眼角看起来更垂了，盯着焉栩嘉的时候闪着楚楚可怜的光，“你还没上学，就要不要我了吗？”  
焉栩嘉露出一副嫌弃得不行的表情，嘴上说“你好恶心”，却没把人推开。  
张颜齐抱着暖烘烘的人，头埋在对方颈窝蹭了两下，“不可以嫌弃我啊嘉嘉，你就要成为大明星了。”  
“你怎么还道德绑架。”焉栩嘉说。  
那天之前，焉栩嘉以为自己已经做好了面对分别的准备，但当他们什么都不做，只是抱在一起互相听对方心跳的时候，心理建设在一呼一吸间逐渐瓦解，他以为的潇洒，并不能真的做到坦然。  
而距离那么不舍的那天，也已经过去了一个月。  
一开始两个人坚持每天打电话或者视频，而临近年底，张颜齐的工作越来越忙，焉栩嘉的课程也变多了以后，两个人隔着手机的交流像隔着时区，断断续续的聊天记录中间留着大段空白的时差。

相机用顺丰两天就寄到了学校，焉栩嘉拆开包裹，盒子里面夹着一张张颜齐画的小卡片，好丑的一个狗狗形象，旁边是一只更丑的猫。  
焉栩嘉随手拍了发给张颜齐，说“你把我画得好丑”。  
没想到这次张颜齐回得很快，连打了好几个感叹号，重点却不在画上。  
他们公司最近有一个调到北京总部的机会，张颜齐说他领导会帮他争取一下。  
“啊真的吗！”焉栩嘉接了电话，相机也不管了，跑到宿舍走廊握着手机，自己都没注意到地发起抖。  
“真的！他们看我想你想得太可怜了，都在帮我。”  
“你少来。”焉栩嘉耳根有点红，迅速地转移了话题，“相机我收到了，怎么都没有说明书。你现在有空教我吗？”  
“好啊。”  
焉栩嘉又走回宿舍，把主机和配件都拿出来，按照张颜齐说的挨个摆弄。边说相机边扯了一些别的，直打到手机没电，自动切断了通话。  
手机跟耳朵一样烫，焉栩嘉给手机充上电，看到张颜齐说他要去工作，回了个拜拜的表情，又把相机和配件一件件装好，回过神的时候，才发现宿舍不知什么时候没人了。

他跟张颜齐是因为工作认识的。  
张颜齐做短视频编导，来他们学校取材，那时候焉栩嘉已经过了心仪学校的自主招生，高考对他来说并不算什么太重要的事，老师喊他来做临时演员，他毫不犹豫就答应了。  
说是临时演员，镜头到最后只有五秒，张颜齐却很较真，找最佳拍摄视角就找了半小时，他的那部分过了三遍才合格。  
收工的时候已经临近黄昏，张颜齐给现场的人挨个鞠躬，又是感谢老师又是感谢同学，他忙着回去剪片子，承诺下回有空请大家吃饭。  
焉栩嘉并没把他的话当回事，没想到过了几天，在学校图书馆门口又遇到了张颜齐。  
焉栩嘉提着电脑包，看张颜齐一直盯着自己，只好走过去，“有事吗？你又来拍视频吗？”  
“今天不拍。”张颜齐说，“上次说了要请你吃饭，那得说话算话啊。”  
焉栩嘉很客气，“没关系，我也是举手之劳。”  
不知道是不是做新媒体的都这么自来熟，张颜齐像没听出他拒绝的意思一样，自觉就跟他并排往门口走，上次拍的视频已经发布了，张颜齐拿出来给焉栩嘉看，评论里蛮多人都在说路过的小哥哥很帅。  
“你们老师说你以后要学表演。”张颜齐抛出了橄榄枝，“要不要来我这先练练，我们正好缺个助演。”  
当时他们并不知道，那其实也是桃枝。  
焉栩嘉并没马上答应他，那天吃了饭之后，他觉得张颜齐讲话很有趣，梗和点子像豌豆射手吐豌豆一样，噼里啪啦落在桌上，掉下去之前又被他兜回去。  
他做的账号粉丝数非常大，焉栩嘉那天刷了一夜，笑得第二天醒来眼皮都肿了。他边刷牙边给张颜齐发消息，说有需要随时来找他。  
毕业前他一共帮张颜齐拍了十几个视频，他不缺钱，纯粹觉得好玩，认识更多有意思的人和这段经历，对他来说远比赚钱更重要。  
后来焉栩嘉用张颜齐给他薪水的一半买了一个耳机送他，张颜齐说要庆祝他的高中生涯结束，订了餐厅，而赴约之前焉栩嘉并不知道那天是张颜齐生日。  
他在回去的路上把耳机送给张颜齐，换来的并不是谢谢，而是一个很轻的漾满月色温柔的吻。  
“可以吗，嘉嘉。”张颜齐没有收耳机，只是沉着嗓音要他给答案。  
“不用为难，你也可以当我喝多了说胡话，以后记得离我这种社会人远一点。”  
焉栩嘉低头抠耳机盒子边缘，“有什么所谓，大家反正都会是社会人。”  
“很抱歉把你提前社会化了，连最后几个月的高中生活也没让你好好过完。”张颜齐站直了身体。  
“是我自己选的，你不用抱歉。”  
“好。”张颜齐不再说话了，但也没有动，挡在焉栩嘉面前，并不收他的礼物。  
“你是在胁迫我吗？”焉栩嘉小鹿一样的眼睛亮亮的，毫不避讳地看向张颜齐。  
“我只是想再多看看你。我怕明天之后你就不肯见我了。”  
下垂眼真是可怕的生物，焉栩嘉想，让人在正常说话的时候就显得可怜，故意装可怜的时候更可怜。让他觉得自己还什么都没做，就已经有人伤了心。  
“所以你是在说胡话吗，我们今晚明明没喝酒。”  
张颜齐收下了耳机，把焉栩嘉已经抠得翘起来的盒子边缘一点点顺回去。  
他抬头看着天，说，“那就怪月色太美，让我醉了吧。”  
焉栩嘉静静地看着他闭起眼睛，虽然路灯不够亮，但距离近得足够让他看清张颜齐一直在颤抖的睫毛。  
张颜齐一直在吸鼻子，把焉栩嘉看笑了。“不要装哭。”  
“你好霸权主义啊，我被拒绝了还不让哭一下嘛。”  
“我没有拒绝你啊。”焉栩嘉耍赖。  
“但你也没有答应我啊。”  
回焉栩嘉家的路上要经过一个小公园，夏天的枝叶茂密，焉栩嘉也跟着抬头，看到月光清冷地洒下来。  
“……你真的好烦。”  
时间很晚了，四周并没有路过的人。焉栩嘉计算着从这里到他家小区大概还要五分钟路程，就算用跑的，也要跑两三分钟，如果自己现在亲完人就跑，有多大的几率会被抓住。  
他还没算完，张颜齐却先动作了，微微前倾身体把下巴放在了他肩膀，头发柔软地擦过耳朵，让焉栩嘉想起小时候奶奶家里养的小狗。  
“给你留时间了啊，你自己没跑的。”张颜齐伸手把人抱住了。  
焉栩嘉只好飞快地在他脸颊亲了一下，听到张颜齐发出小声的叹息，尾音拖得很长。  
“看来装哭还是有点用的。”  
“但是以后不许用这招来对付我。”  
“好的好的，什么都答应你。”张颜齐收紧了手臂，将当时尚未满18岁的小孩单薄的身体拥进怀里。

在一起之后焉栩嘉说起那天晚上，调侃张颜齐，“你可真敢啊，那时候我还没成年。”  
“所以我紧张得心都快跳到月球上了，已经准备好要是你报警的话我要怎么先跟你爸妈和老师下跪道歉，然后再背井离乡重新开始，等你成年再把你拐过来。”  
焉栩嘉被他笑得输了一局游戏，“我看着像那么好拐跑的样子吗？”他抬腿踹了张颜齐一脚，正好被捉住脚踝拉过去。  
“其实本来想再等等的，可是那天晚上你的眼神就是在说快亲你，我实在没忍住。”  
“你少来，我根本没有那么想。”焉栩嘉想挣脱他爬起来，往外窜了两下又被扯回去压住。张颜齐撑在他身上，直直地望进他眼睛里。  
“就是现在这种眼神，跟那天晚上一模一样。”  
焉栩嘉烦得要死，搞不懂他胡说什么乱七八糟的逻辑，又被他盯得心跳如擂鼓，只好闭上眼睛。  
两个人胡闹了一会儿，焉栩嘉被他搞得身上黏糊糊都是汗，埋怨道，“怎么我不看你你也要亲我。”  
“此一时彼一时嘛，你现在是我的了，嘉嘉。”

然而真正的彼时，所有人都看得出来焉栩嘉最近心不在焉。虽然每天准时上课，心却根本不像在课堂上，下课后也不参加活动，整天拿着相机出去拍，经常对着手机日历发呆，不知道还以为有什么拍摄作业的deadline要到了。  
张颜齐又开始了新一轮的忙碌，他没再提来北京的事，焉栩嘉也不想主动问，因为那天两个人打了电话，聊天记录里都搜不到任何佐证，有时候焉栩嘉甚至怀疑自己是不是得了臆想症，张颜齐根本就没说过可以来北京。  
大概又过了近一个月，北京提前进入秋天，朋友又发微信劝焉栩嘉分手的时候，张颜齐的聊天框跳了出来。  
照片的背景是候机厅，他把帽檐压得很低，机票遮住了半张脸，焉栩嘉却一眼看到他眼睛里有血丝。  
“嘉嘉，晚上见。”  
焉栩嘉故意没回复，把手机丢在一边，翻出相机看了会儿最近拍的视频，看着屏幕里北京从盛夏渐入早秋，鼻子突然有些酸。  
他把手机从枕头底下拿出来，发了个漫不经意的问号，问他来北京干嘛。  
张颜齐倒是回得很快，“去跟新team开个会，顺便看看房子。”  
“哦，看房子做什么。”  
张颜齐没说话，焉栩嘉猜他可能在登机。  
又过了一会儿，是一张停机坪的照片，附言是，“嘉嘉，打飞滴去见你。”  
焉栩嘉在心里骂搞什么啊，却切出去看课表，今天下午没课，明天也只有一节，可以装病翘掉，然后就是周末了。  
他闭了闭眼，心跳大声到自己都无法忽视。先给朋友回了个“再也不闹分手了”，又给张颜齐回，“加油啊，中国机长。”  
退出来的时候看到朋友发来嘲讽的表情，“搞的像你以前闹过一样。”  
焉栩嘉随手发了个猫猫开心，翻身下床换衣服，一路飞奔出宿舍楼，心已经落在了机场。  
他两个月没见张颜齐了，再不见面，分别的时间已经比恋爱的时间长。

去机场的地铁上焉栩嘉随便订了一间离机场最近的酒店，在前台登记的时候他紧张得呼吸都急促起来，刚一进门张颜齐就把他抱住，两个人在玄关用力地拥抱了好久，久到张颜齐快要枕着他的肩膀睡着。  
“你别睡啊，站着也能睡，是马么。”  
“我在汲取嘉嘉能量。”张颜齐说。“看来圣经传说都是真的，我感觉自己终于有灵魂了。”  
“那你之前都是什么。”  
“没有灵魂的工作机器。”  
焉栩嘉放开他，“两个月不见感觉你又变贫了。”  
放好行李，张颜齐扑在床上打了个滚，焉栩嘉刚脱了外套要去洗澡，看张颜齐已经闭上了眼睛，感觉他是真的很累，只好也爬上床，跟他并肩躺着。  
“都弄好了么？”  
“嗯，我的工作时间比较自由，可以在你学校附近找房子，方便你上课。”  
“我还没说要跟你住呢。”  
“那你们宿舍床位出租么，我去跟你住。”  
焉栩嘉不吭声了，他觉得他们都没有做错的地方，可他就是很委屈。沟通和交流都那么少，想跟他分享事情的时候永远得不到第一时间的回应，即使天天握着手机，把聊天框置顶，也没办法消弭物理距离带来的遗憾和难过。  
“嘉嘉，对不起。”张颜齐摸摸他的头发，“以后都不会有了。不会再让你辛苦，不会让你受委屈。”  
“我没有。”焉栩嘉吸吸鼻子，“我洗澡去了。”  
张颜齐说好。说完半晌没感觉到身边的人有动静，睁开眼睛发现焉栩嘉在盯着他看。  
“你要先睡会儿么。”焉栩嘉问。  
张颜齐抬手拨弄两下他额前的碎发，问他想做么？  
焉栩嘉顺势去咬他的手腕，“我想咬你。”  
“哪种咬啊？”张颜齐眯着眼睛开了个小玩笑，眼睁睁看着焉栩嘉的脸由白到红，他被拿着枕头狂揍一通，笑得呛住了气管蜷在床上咳嗽。  
“好了好了好了。”张颜齐抬手休战，“你去洗吧，我瞌睡都被你拍跑了。”

两个多月没做了，即使做了漫长细腻的前戏，真正进入的时候还是有些痛。  
焉栩嘉脸埋进枕头里闷哼一声，贴着他脊背的胸膛好热好滑，简单而直接的皮肤接触让他忍不住战栗。  
他发现张颜齐可能是故意逗他，在装困。对方从他脱了衣服开始就异常有精神，他被搂着从头亲到脚，浑身都是黏腻的亲吻印记，舒服得快要睡着。  
被抬高腿抓着亲吻大腿根的时候，差点直接射出来。  
张颜齐非常耐心地给他做扩张，用手指将后穴一点点揉弄得湿软，再缓缓探进一个指头。焉栩嘉闭着眼睛，额头一层细密的汗，身体里有东西进入的感觉好强烈，却没那么难受，大概因为知道弄他的人是张颜齐，主动就降低了心理防线。比起身体上的不适，心理上想要跟他更亲密一点的愿望更加强烈。  
张颜齐两根手指帮他弄后面，俯身下来亲他的脸。焉栩嘉上学之后规律饮食，有了那么一点肉，张颜齐跟吸果冻一样吸他的嘴唇，又咬他的脸，把焉栩嘉烦的用手推他，“你是狗么，怎么咬我！”  
张颜齐另一只手就伸下去握住，揉搓根部，焉栩嘉倒吸一口气，张颜齐却不肯放过他，执意逼问，“那我是狗，你要我咬么？”  
焉栩嘉羞得不行，脸已经红得快熟了。他摇摇头，伸手去抓张颜齐，想让他快点进来。  
“嘉嘉，你很想我。”  
“你、你别废话了！”怎么有人能在床上也这么话多。  
焉栩嘉调整了一下姿势，主动去勾他的腰，扯过脖子亲他，想堵他的嘴。两个人勾着舌头亲了一会儿，焉栩嘉半抬着上半身很辛苦，累的跌回床上，张颜齐就跟过去舔他耳朵，持续性输出废话，“但我比你想我更想你。”  
“别想来想去了，你最近在做琼瑶剧吗。”  
张颜齐沉默了一会儿，大概还想说些肉麻的掉书袋，被焉栩嘉受不了地捂住嘴，抬高屁股自己将性器吃了进去。  
刚被进入的那会儿最痛，痛得他拼命调整呼吸。张颜齐一边亲吻安抚他，一边等他缓过来，才慢慢开始动。  
虽然很久没做，但身体似乎还记得那种感觉，很快感官就在肉体冲撞中被调动起来。焉栩嘉在床上总是会情绪失控，他并不喜欢这种感觉，但被张颜齐抱着的时候，又一种他的破碎是可以被托住的信任。  
没几下他就哭了，焉栩嘉自己都没发现，还是张颜齐吻掉他的眼泪后告诉他的。  
那之后他就索性不再控制自己，十分大方地敞开身体，欢迎并且渴求他的进入，每一下都撞得很深，每一下都在他抽出时挽留。  
焉栩嘉红着眼圈被翻来覆去操了两轮，第二次射出来的时候已经累得要睡着。  
张颜齐做爱时不太喜欢换姿势，也很少要求他摆出什么羞耻的动作，大概是对他的照顾。虽然做的是成人的事情，但焉栩嘉总感觉只有在床上，张颜齐会把他当小朋友，从没强迫过他，还每次都让他舒服得昏了头。  
头开始焉栩嘉像初尝禁果一样欲罢不能，很喜欢黏着张颜齐要，过了几次他才注意到，可能过程中张颜齐并没有多享受。  
这次也一样。焉栩嘉明显不想做了，张颜齐却还没射。  
他躺在床上迷迷糊糊的，去抓张颜齐，说要帮他弄出来。  
张颜齐生怕他会捏断自己一样，猫着腰躲，把焉栩嘉气笑了，“我还能害你不成嘛？”  
他转过身，泛着红晕的脸上尽量摆出严肃认真的表情，讲的话却软软的像撒娇，“我不想每次只有我舒服啊，你总是这样我也很挫败诶。”  
张颜齐颇有些受不了他这样，只好接受了，跟他面对面躺着，让焉栩嘉握住自己。  
“嘉嘉，你可能不知道。每次你就算帮我弄的时候，也喘得像自己被搞一样。你一那样，我就很想真的再搞搞你。”  
“那你闭上眼睛，别看我。”焉栩嘉凑近了去亲张颜齐，小心地舔他嘴唇，手也上下动着。但是他一心无法二用，不是忘了动就是接吻忘了呼吸给自己脸憋红。  
最后张颜齐握住他的手，抵在他的腿根磨蹭着终于射出来。  
焉栩嘉抽了纸来擦，然后钻进了被窝，露出一双眼睛等张颜齐洗了手回来，拿小方巾给他擦干净手，在他身边睡下。  
“明天我请假了。”焉栩嘉小声说。  
“那等我开完会回来，我们去看房子。”  
“……好。”  
说晚安前，焉栩嘉突然用力掐了一下张颜齐大腿，疼得他诶唷直叫。  
张颜齐长吁一口气，握住旁边人的手，他太懂这种感觉了。  
“快睡吧嘉嘉，不是做梦。”  
“嗯。”

正式来北京入职前，张颜齐还要回去做一些收尾工作。离开北京那天焉栩嘉有很重要的课，没办法送他，给了他两张储存卡，说让他帮忙剪视频。  
“不是你的作业嘛？这样是作弊哦嘉嘉。”  
焉栩嘉说，“你先粗剪一下我再细化嘛，素材太多了，我看不过来。”  
张颜齐也没想真的跟他争这个，将卡片收进包里，亲了亲他的头发。  
“以后只给你一个人拍视频。”  
焉栩嘉确信张颜齐最近在做琼瑶类剧情，说的话每次让人掉一地鸡皮疙瘩。  
他陪张颜齐在学校门口打车，司机还有一公里到的时候，张颜齐让他先回去。  
“不能让你看着我走。”张颜齐推他，“快回去吧。”  
焉栩嘉紧了紧他的手，很想亲他一下。但校门口人太多，又是白天，最后只跟他撞了一下肩膀，指指手机示意再联络，一个人进了校园。

焉栩嘉确实录了很多素材，两张卡都满了。  
飞机上张颜齐倒了一张卡的内容出来看，视频里北京还是夏天，焉栩嘉穿着白T长裤，一个人去上课，吃饭，在图书馆做作业，看关于影视编导的书。  
他不怎么说话，张颜齐只听得到呼吸声。他在屏幕外面看焉栩嘉独自生活，早上蓬头垢面地起来刷牙前也要先对着镜头打个招呼，睡觉前洗漱好会跟相机说晚安。  
看着看着，张颜齐逐渐明白，完成作业可能并不是目的，录制这些是因为，视频的主角非常想他。  
在手机也无法获得及时沟通的忙碌年代里，他把自己框进镜头，因为知道这些东西最终都会交到张颜齐手上，就仿佛在一起生活，走过夏，又迎来秋。  
张颜齐的眼眶又湿又热，这些素材要他如何剪，他舍不得这样的焉栩嘉被除他之外的任何人看见。  
他想说好多好多抱歉，不过幸好飞行器搁浅在了梦境此岸，在北京正式的秋天来临前，终于不必只在梦中重逢。


End file.
